Lift Me Up, My Soul's So Hollow Roy x Ed
by Blake Ritsuka
Summary: The Homunculus Wrath who is playing the Fuhrer Bradly has divided Colonel Roy Mustang's subordinates between the Western,Southern, and Northern commands.The mysterious disappearance of the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric had been consuming his mind also.


**Lift Me Up, My Souls' So Hollow [Roy x Edward]  
**

Central Command, the main base of the military. And many of its infamous alchemists are drafted there, for numerous reasons. But only a few know the tragic secret of the military in central command. The secret deep within the military, that secret already putting the military in the deep depths of a hole.

The secret had been consuming the insides of Colonel Roy Mustangs mind. His one potential squad now divided between the Southern, Northern and Western commands of the military. And the report of the Fullmetal Alchemist going missing. Both kept him awake, preventing him to fall asleep. The guilt building up within his head. The mysterious disappearance news of the Fullmetal Alchemist had been posted everywhere in central, posters posted in each fence on every block. The more Roy put on each block of every night just build the guilt up upon him. As he knows very well why Edward Elric all of a sudden went missing.

He stood in his office, blending in with the silence. It was the first time he noticed how big his office was, when it was ...empty. With his squad roaming around the office he always thought of it to be quite small. He stared into the emptiness of the room, as if; he was waiting for something to happen, or, someone to come...

These days he is always stuck in his office, without his squad he had to work through lunch just to keep up with his work. He stood quiet in central command without his squad around. But, being silent also allowed him to observe the recent actions of the military, and how suspicious they were. Yes, very suspicious.

The darkness of the sky, and the way it would get cold at night made him worry for some reason.

_Edward?_

What was that reason? His eyes peered throughout the room; the only sound was him, exhaling. He leaned on the front of his desk, and closed his eyes slowly.

_Rescue him. ._

Roy's eyes shot open and he looked around him. He heard a voice, but faint. Was it his mind, playing tricks?

_Rescue the Fullmetal Alchemist. . _

There it was again, that voice. It practically mad Roy jump out of his position. He looked around him once again, but stood calm while doing it.

"Who's there?!" He said. "Ed?!"

There was no response. He turned around slowly, no one. He faced forward and waited.

"_Heh-heh-heh-heh. . ."_

There was a negative laugh echoing throughout the room, but Roy couldn't guess if it was just him or was it real. He looked around a bit more in a serious gesture.

"Who's there!!?" He called out.

"_Well, well. Isn't it the Flame Alchemist?" The voice responded with a slight chuckle._

Roy held his right hand in a snapping position, getting ready to use his flames to kill whoever was in that room, along with him.

"Who are you!?!" He asked with a hint of anger."Show yourself!"

The voice didn't respond. It was as if it was waiting. And waiting. The colonel waited as well, trying to be patient. His eyes shifted toward different angles of the room, he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a small hand patted his shoulder; he turned in surprise and his fingers a hair away from snapping causing a flame. The person seemed to be. . Edward.

Edward weared a surprised face, but managed to keep a calm status.

"E-Edward?" The Colonel mumbled.

Edward didn't answer and just took his hand away from the shoulder of the Colonel. He took a step back. And Roy let his guard down, letting go of his position and his hands placed right beside his waist.

"E-Ed!" He called.

Ed had still not responded to him. He took another step back with his right foot. Roy stood surprised that Edward was really in front of him. He raised his arm and reached out for Ed, Ed stared for a moment and stood still. Roy stood with his arm and his hand. Soon enough, Ed's left foot met with his right and they stood in a straight position.

"Fullmetal..." Roy said slowly.

Edward lowered his head and his two hands tapped against each other. Roy's head begins to rise up.

"Ed!?"

His left hand touches his auto mail right arm, and a sharp sword like structure appears. A smile crosses Edward's face silently without any words. Roy didn't move he stood as he was.

"C-Colonel."Edward mumbled through the smile.

Edward looks up at the Colonel with the smile, sending a message to him.

"Y-You're not Edward!" He said. His arm lowering down, slapping against his waist in disappoint.

"Heh-heh-heh. So it seems, Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang." Edward said.

The fake Edward had made the first move. He charged forward, but the colonel didn't make a move till' the very last moment. _Edward._ Roy didn't fight back. He knew he could kill the imposter but still, his looks and his face, he hadn't seen it in a while. Even if they were fighting, even though it was an imposter, even though he might get killed, he wanted to see Edward again for some reason.

"Fight! Fight! It's getting boring seeing you dodge my attack, flame alchemist!" The imposter said trying to jab the colonel with his weapon auto mail.

The Colonel didn't respond and continued to dodge the slow attacks. But the whole time, his eyes were on Edward's face. No, his fake face. His blonde hair, his lightly-tan skin, his bright colored eyes. Roy wanted to see Edward again, just once again.

"Thank you." He mumbled to the imposter.

The fake Edward looked at him with widen eyes feeling confused he immediately stopped.

"W-What?" The fake Edward said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Roy didn't respond he just kept glancing over at the imposter with Edwards looks. He slowly lowered his head and stared at his gloves and removed them, showing the imposter him removing his gloves. The imposter remaining confused but annoyed.

"Damn." The imposter mumbled. "It appears I am not able to fight you in this body, it's so weak."

Electric structured lightning appeared around the imposter's body. His form, morphing into someone else, no not just to anyone, to its original form.

"A Homunculus." Roy mumbled under his breath.

A smile sprouted from the corner of the homunculus's face. Envy. The homunculus with the power to morph himself into any image of anybody. Envy approached Roy step by step. His knuckles gripped.

"Do you want to know what happen to the pip-squeak, flame alchemist?" He said with an evil tone.

Roy didn't respond, even though he wanted to, he couldn't say anything back. _Damnit Edward. Did you… _Roy stared with determined eyes, hiding the huge disappointment behind them. His body was frozen; he couldn't move a muscle, his eyes just stayed glued onto the image of Envy closing in on his sight.

"IDIOTTT!!!!" A voice came shouting out of the window, as a figure crashes through the glass flying into the room, kicking the face of the homunculus. Envy fell and dropped onto the floor.

Roy's head shoots toward the direction of the figure.

"_Ed-Edward? "_

He wanted to say something but was in so much shock, it was impossible. The figure slowly moved into the light, showing a short boy, with blonde long hair, a white long jacket flowing through the passing gush of wind.

_It was Edward. He returned. It's been months, weeks, and days since his disappearance after. ._

Roy lowered his head and mumbled those words.

"Why have you come? Fullmetal Alchemist."

The boy didn't turn, nor did he pay attention to the Colonel and his question. He faced and only focused toward Envy and Envy only. The homunculus stood back on its feet.

"DamnYou Fullmetal. You were with FATHER! Why did he LET YOU GO!?!!" Envy shouted in anger.

A small smile came across Edward's face, and he didn't respond. He started to charge toward Envy and tackled him through the wall falling from 2-stories. Roy was mesmerized with the amazement of Edward saving him. He watched the battle from high above on the 3rd floor of the building. He didn't call in back up.

Having to know the Fuhrer was a homunculus as well wouldn't do any good. Maybe get Envy off the Central Command property or a couple weeks but, they wouldn't turn on each other. They wouldn't dare disrespect their '_Father_'. Their creator.

The smoke of the battle piled over the area, drawing attention from nearby citizens. A commotion riled up round the grasslands of the central command ground. Soon enough the military soldiers would catch on, and look out their windows. Most will be curious what Envy is, and question the Fuhrer and the higher up officials. Who are also involved in the whole scheme. If word gets out about such '_immortality'_ there maybe a number of soldiers who would turn their back on the people, and use them to make a philosopher stones.

_I can't let that happen._

Roy had jumped from the open wall down to the battle field of the scene. He slips his glove back on properly and gets ready. Envy stood in the corner in his position to fight. Roy started to charge and snapped his fingers, but in a second, a figure followed up in front of the flame sparks and sliced it.

"W-What!?!?" Roy mumbled in surprise.

Envy slowly stood up and slapped his clothes, trying to get rid of some dust that collected on him while the huge rough housing with Edward.

"That's enough for now, Fullmetal." He said under his breath.

The figure which was in front of Roy a second ago was now on the opposite side by side with Envy staring directly at Roy as he places his right arm back beside his side. Roy was clueless and stared back at Edward without any blinking. It was a look of determination, but he couldn't clearly see the look in Edwards' eyes. But he did know very well, Edward's eyes were drafted to the side of darkness…

"Edward!" Roy finally called out.

As Roy stared into the dark figure of Edward, he saw his head shot up, as if he was surprised. There was no way that Roy could tell from the darkness. He began grinding his teeth. Envy folded his arms and the smile stood glued to his face.

"Answer me, Ed!!" He called out yet again.

Envy looked over at Edward and closed his eyes happily.

"You're not going to answer him? He seems quite interested in your problems" He said with a chuckle.

Edward didn't respond to Envy. He slapped his hand and placed it on the ground, a blue light surrounded them. Within the blue light, Roy saw his face, a face of disappointment, sadness, and anger. Roy took a step forward.

"Fullmetal!!!"

Edwards head slowly looked up toward the Colonel and then went back down within the instant.

_That's him. It has to be. _

_Why is he on the side of the homunculus? _

_Damn it._

Roy clutched his fists and he bit his bottom lip.

_This energy here, it doesn't feel like Ed._

_Its feels… darker._

_Darker with regret, and sadness_

_Also anger._

_His energy feels so hollow._

_What do you want me to do Edward?_

_How can I bring you back?_

Within the fading of the blue light, both Edward and Envy had disappeared from the sight. And the sirens of the military began ringing.

From high above, was Fuhrer King Bradley watching from his window. He stood drinking his tea, amused. He kept his eyes upon the still standing Colonel Roy Mustang. Who didn't move at all, still staring at the same space where Envy and Edward Elric had been at.

Fuhrer Bradley turned around slowly and placed his tea on his desk.

"Well done, Fullmetal alchemist." He said with his arms behind his back. "It must've been hard, ignoring a fellow comrade in his time of need. Especially when he was interested so much in your rescue, and seeing you once again."

Envy snickered. "Don't give him all the credit Wrath. After all I did most of the work by transforming myself into this brat and facing that flame alchemist without killing him."

"True. But he is the precious sacrifice. So everything we intend to do with him and for him, protecting him, is all going to benefit us in the future. Just bear with it Envy. Father said everything will happen according to plan."

"Tsk, whatever. Envy said with a sound of annoyance in his voice.

Edward didn't respond, but only clutched his fist refusing to explode and do something unnecessary. After all he was out numbered in many ways. The homunculus, Wrath is extremely good in swordsmanship, and Envy could turn into anyone he wanted to. Possibly bring Edward's emotions back to life.

_Damn it. What can I do Colonel?_

_I'm trapped within the deepest pit of hell._

_How can I get out?_

_I have too many odds against me, _

_Shit._

_I wish I could've explained this to you,_

_But if they seen me talking to you, _

_They'd go after,_

…_Everyone I hold dearest._

_Damn it._

……

…_.._

_There's nothing I can do! _


End file.
